The ability to extract an airflow from a powerplant and combine that airflow with a flow, such as a core flow or a flow that includes a core flow, of the powerplant remains an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.